Giselle Pindar
Giselle Pindar is a playable character the Doom Dome Battle series, appearing playable in the first two installments. An alternate future of her appears in Mission Alpha, having aged up quite a lot, and she reappears as playable character again in Warriors of Babylon. She is the head of the Illuminati, and, after her switch from human to witch between the first two games, is also the head of her coven. Gameplay Giselle attacks with magic attacks, even though she isn't a witch yet in the first game. She has illuminating magic with which she can send triangles at the opponents like shurikens, or make a huge triangle as shield or send it forwards as wall and many more applications of that kind of magic. Her Doom Attack is Illuminati Confirmed in which she summons Bavarian who attacks the opponent with a barrage of attacks including: fire, poison, darkness and illuminating. When it KO's them Giselle walks up to them and rips their heart out and crushes it. Story History A rather dangerous woman, Giselle Pindar. She is a human who is the head of the Illuminati, although to most she is an unknown person sitting on the throne, with only few people knowing her identity. She sold her soul to the God of the Illuminati, Bavarian, and tries to get the resources to obtain powers beyond human reach. She already practiced with magecraft and learned some of the illuminating powers. Doom Dome Battle Giselle first appears after the battle between Ladilika and Count Hendrick where she helps Ladilika defeat Hendrick. However she only does this to capture Ladilika to her lair to lead Lucifer to her place. She explains she needs Lucifer to summon Bavarian, the God of Illuminati. She however needs another artifact and heads to the Asian District for that. There she meets Sumo Simon in his dojo who is ready to fight her. After she defeats him Simon asks why she really is here. Giselle wants to take his hierlone but can elaborate about it at her place. When they arrive there Lucifer awaits them and sees Giselle has no soul and engages in battle with Lucifer and Ladilika along with Simon. However the battle triggers the summoning of Bavarian to whom Giselle pleaded to give her immense power. Mai however had joined as well and also pleaded for it. Bavarian first displayed his power by turning Simon into a shrunken head and that he first has to be battled for some of his power. Giselle and Mai do so and are granted witch powers from Bavarian. Giselle wanted to make a coven of herself and offered Mai a place in it which she rejected. Doom Dome Battle 2 Giselle made her own coven with many witches from all over the place, but over time there begin to play tensions in the organisation. These come especially from Shaniqua who tries to corner her at every moment. Warriors of Babylon Mission Alpha Giselle granted the power of the witches but her idea to make a coven didn't work out as she wanted. Scarlet ascended to deity status and all the other witches left after Giselle turned Shaniqua into a voodoo doll. When Alpha enters the temple Giselle says that the only way to recharge her powers is to make contact with the Illuminati Goddess, but she is not on good terms with her and says she needs to find someone who can. She hands out a quest to place her magic triangles in Wildefort. When done she hopes it can power her magic again, but fails and instead restores an ancient drone which Alpha can have and she returns to her throne. References *Her first name is takes from singer Beyoncé, who's second name is Giselle. Her appearance was also slightly inspired by her. *Her second name, Pindar, is the title that the ruler of the Illuminati holds. It happens to be a title that only can be held by a male. *In Giselle's Doom Attack she turns into a being that looks similar to Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. *Her alternate costume is based on the Egyptian clothing style of Isis, Amunet and Neith. Gallery Giselle Pindar.png|Giselle Pindar GisellePindarCover.png|Cover art Giselle Pindar - Swap.png|Palette Swap Giselle Pindar Alt.png|Alternate Costume: Egyptian Goddess Giselle Pindar(Future).png|Giselle Pindar as she appears in Mission Alpha GisellePindarProfile.png|Profile (Human) GisellePindar(Witch)Profile.png|Profile (Witch) MistressIlluminati.png|Beta design MistressAlt.png|Beta alt Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Heterosexual Characters